Flash is an excellent animation design software released by the Adobe company. It is an interactive animation design tool, and it can integrate music, sound, animation and innovative interface together to produce high-quality vector animation. Flash is the most popular animation work (such as a variety of dynamic web pages, LOGOS, advertisements, MTV, games and high-quality courseware, and so on) design tool on the Internet today, and the Flash animation has become the interactive vector animation standard in fact.
In the traditional intelligent network technology, the customer service system generally is voice-centric. With the advancement of the communication technology, we have now entered into 3G era, with the growing popularity of visual terminals, the video customer service system is an important element to enhance the competitiveness of the operators.
In the existing video customer service system, the video service applications are relative scarce, the traditional video service usually provides and achieves the specified video content, while the video content dynamically generated as desired is generally achieved by using the video overlap or text overlap. Because it is stiff overlay, the perception for the end customer is relatively poor.
In the existing video customer service system, another bottleneck is that the video sources are relatively scarce, and there is not a simple and convenient media server system to provide video services; moreover, even if there is the media server system, there relatively lacks personnel mastering in video production. Therefore, in view of the performance, most national operators' customer video services currently are not launched properly.
The Flash animation design is easy, a considerable number of graphic designers have mastered the Flash animation design; the Flash animation can be dynamically displayed according to the parameters, thus it is relatively good at completing the functions such as displaying the menu and data of a large amount of applications in the video customer service. Therefore, using the Flash animation as the customer service video source is a very good method. However, although in the related art, the Flash animation can be converted to audio and video files, the dynamic Flash and real-time Flash play request cannot be accomplished.